A Corrupt World
by ShhSleepy
Summary: Charlie Landers is done fighting. But the world is not done with him. What can he really do though? After all- the end of the human race is his fault. It seems he saved his brother's life just in time to take it back.
1. Even if you're a jerk I'm your brother

_So this whole story is already written (I been workin in my study hall. Iv got 4 study halls and 1 class a day now that I finished my AP classes for the year. XD Thats not school. I go to daycare now. hahaha) so it's only a matter of me uploading it. I should warn you it isn't my best. I rushed it just a tad bit because I feel the Aaron Stone fanbase has dwindled unfortunatly. I couldn't just leave it where it was though so here is the end. =)_

_Chapters in this story are short and sweet but I hope you all like it. I will upload a new chapter every day so dont worry about this taking forever to read! Love you guys! I don't own Aaron Stone or Jason unfortunatly. XD_

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>1<br>"What is that? I don't understand! Charlie, What's going on?"

Charlie tried so hard to block out his brother's voice but it was so unbearably loud in his ears. It had been loud for the past few weeks, ever since he had killed his brother, and when it had begun to dim into the corners of his mind it was back again, living once more like a ghost, always haunting Charlie. And that was exactly what Jason was now. He was a ghost.

Charlie had thought that bringing Jason back would be everything he needed. He needed his brother back. He needed him back at his side for this guilt to go away. But it seemed when the guilt left it opened up a new space for some foreign feeling he had never had before. It was regret. Now he had Jason back. How long until he lost him again? And this voice of his kid brother only grew ever louder, magnified by the pure emotions booming away inside his chest in time with his heartbeat. Jason was a poison, pumping through his veins and killing him slowly with every new waking breath. And now he listened to his killer, eyes round as saucers with a panic when the blimp blocked out the sunlight and the warmth creeping over the crest of the city limits.

"This can't be possible. This is unreal."

"Charlie! What is going on! You're freaking me out!"

Those small frail hands grasped his arm. He didn't remember Jason being so small before. Had he always been so fragile? Had he always been so breakable? And then he looked up at his brother and realized he was not small at all. In fact he was a whole lot older looking than Charlie had ever noticed. But those hands gripping his arm with strangling fear... that boy was so small. His brother was older. Who was this little boy shaking him? It couldn't have been his brother. There was all that fear. Why was there that fear? He should be brave and grow up. He had died and come back to life. It was time for Jason to grow up.

The thought hurt and Charlie pushed it away in the same moment that he pushed his brother off of him. He couldn't let those arms hold onto him any longer. It stung. it broke the bones underneath. Jason had to be old enough to stop being afraid. How could Charlie protect him if he was afraid? How could Charlie trust him to take care of their mother when he left if this Jason was still a little boy?

Poison. Poison in his heart.

And he still had planned to leave. Now that he considered it he supposed that made him a liar. He told Jason he would stay, that he was sorry. But he was done being sorry and he would not stay. He was a liar.

Criminals lie.

But now he was trapped, caged in even as Tetra's blimp rose higher and the sparks exploding from the distant buildings grew brighter, smoke growing like a blanket to suffocate the town. Wrapping them all in the smoke that was creeping closer every moment, growing and spreading till it covered the neighborhood over Charlie, till it made his lungs hurt and the air taste bitter. And Jason was still suffocating him.

When he pushed him away he was back in an instant, grasping Charlie's arm. He was a noose cutting off Charlie's air and Charlie was dieing slowly.

"Charlie! Tell me what's going on! What is that?"

"It's Tetra..." Charlie mumbled. He spoke so silently that it was almost as if he were talking to himself and not answering his ghost of a brother. His face was white, looking towards the city. A jet soared overhead, leaving a streak in the sky, grey against the blackened smoke.

"God... Charlie... what is that?"

Charlie blinked at the sky, peeling his eyes away from the city line. And there is was- the thing his grown up kid brother had noticed before him, the jet turned in the sky, twisting around and curling back up again and again, leaving that trail of smoke in it's place. At first it was only a run away jet, piloted by no one but the electric will of Tetra. And then there were those words that stopped Charlie's heart.

**Thank you Charlie Lan**

It wasn't completed but Charlie understood and Jason did as well. Those hands were hard on his arm once more but the fear was replaced by confusion.

"Thank you? Charlie, talk to me-" He grabbed him and spun him around before Charlie could fight and he found himself facing Jason once more, planted on the rooftop and near paralyzed with realization of what he had done. "What did you do?"

Charlie swallowed, eyes blank and mouth opened slightly. The gears in his head turned and twisted with every waking moment. "I... I condemned the world."

Jason shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I..." Charlie couldn't breath. How could he have made such a stupid mistake and acted so carelessly. He set him free. He gave him his power. He sacrificed the entire world... for himself. "I ended the world." He felt a tremor run up his spine. At the time he was sure he had been doing what he had been doing for his brother's sake. It was clear he was only being selfish now that he thought of it. He wanted Jason back not for Jason but for himself. He was selfish and didn't think to consider what Tetra wanted all along. He didn't think and for this reason, the town was going to go up in flames and then the rest of humanity.

_My fault._

"Why?" Jason sounded hurt. Betrayed almost as if Charlie had done all this on purpose. "Why would you do something like that? You're supposed to be a hero!"

From across the street Charlie heard Emma scream and his heart beat harder in his chest. He grabbed Jason by the arm, not answering him for he had no words. He dragged him back through the house passed the open window and tossed him a bit to hard into the room. Jason stumbled and hit the floor with a thump, rolling over to look up at the dark and towering brother who seemed so much a stranger right then.

It was painfully easy for Charlie not to care. It was too easy to ignore Jason as he asked questions and complained to him about ridiculous things. Charlie just didn't care anymore. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only. He had to stop Tetra or die trying. He knew better than to let Jason stand in his way emotionally. It had doomed the world and now it had to be pushed back and forgotten.

The computer buzzed on and flickered to life and the two brothers turned their heads to look at it. The TV did the same and the lamp sparked with electricity. Under the bed, untouched among old toys from Charlie's childhood, a remote control RC car buzzed and rolled out into the open, free of batteries but alive just as well.

"No freakin' way." Jason mumbled, eyes round as saucers.

Tetra was the maser of technology. He had control. There were no limits to his power now.

Charlie's cell phone rang and he picked it up, listening as Emma's voice echoed in a panic back at him.

"Charlie! I've got a major problem! ...Ow!...HEY! Back off!... I could use a little help over here!...NOW! Gah! Do NOT bring your gauntlet!"

Her voice buzzed out and Tetra''s replaced it, breathing through the static like a spirit. "A cleansing of this world. Let the flesh fall. Flawed and corrupt. We shall rebuild. Rebirth!"

Charlie tossed the phone down as it began to crackle and listened as his mother awoke in the next room over. By her scream she had noticed the strangeness of the technology in the house.

"Mom!" Jason bolted from the room.

"Jase, wait!" Charlie shouted. He was gone before he could stop him and Charlie followed, grinding his teeth. He couldn't be babysitting his brother. Emma needed help!

He dashed down the hall, and shoved open the door to his mother's room. She was in her bed still, kicking at her curling iron that was snapping at her like scissors. Screaming and panicking over what was going on. When she saw Charlie she grew even more rigid. "No! Charlie, get out of here! Take your brother and get out! Help you're brother!"

She smacked away at the hairdryer that began snaking it's way towards her, sparks and flames from the usually harmless machine. She grabbed her mirror off the dresser and smacked the appliance away like she was out on her tennis date with friends.

Charlie breathed. She was handling herself. But where was-

Charlie heard feet scrambling on the floor and turned, dashing around the bed to see the torments of his brother. The vacuum wire was out and lashing, wrapped tightly around his brother's throat. Jason's face was blue and his eyes were rolled back into his head. The veins on his neck bulged as he tried to suck in air, fingers clawing at the wire tightening like a snake to cut off his life. His feet kicked at the ground, back arching but he was already getting too weak to fight.

"Jason!" Charlie knelt down, pulling with his brother but failing all the while. The wire wouldn't loosen. Jason would be strangled to death! Charlie pulled his pocket knife out, still there from when he had been planning to leave only a few minutes ago. He sawed through the wires without hesitation, only half surprised when he didn't get electrocuted. Then again these items were not being powered by electricity but Tetra's overpowering system.

Jason sucked in gulps of breath, opening his eyes that were red and strained with the blood that had built behind his lids, pressure from his brain. He was alive thought and blinked at Charlie, color returning to his face.

Charlie lifted his brother into his arms, grabbed his mother by the hand and dodged past the appliances and down the stairs.

"Sweetheart! What's happening!" His mother yelled, voice shaky. Charlie didn't have the time or patience to explain. He forced them into the coat closet in the doorway, handing Jason an umbrella that he found leaning against the doorway.

"Jase..." Charlie mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder softly.

Jason nodded. "I know. I'll protect her."

Charlie breathed. "Good." He grabbed the door, going to shut it behind them and lock them in. They would be safe in there. Nothing but coats and umbrellas.

Jason's hand stopped the door and Charlie found himself facing his emotions one last time, those big blue eyes filled with regret and discomfort. "Charlie... whatever you did- I know you're a hero. You wouldn't do this to us."

"How do you know?" Charlie hissed bitterly, a slap to the face for his brother's feelings.

"Because I'm your brother." Jason said back, voice strong and determined.

Charlie shut the door in his brother's face.

* * *

><p><em> Next chappie coming tomorrow! =)<em>


	2. Shut Down

THIS IS HOW WE DO IT! Charlie is a jerk! yeah yeah! Iv got too much energy right now. Gotta go take a lap while you sit n read! =D

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>2<br>Emma was worse off than Charlie had thought. When he arrived she was standing on her kitchen counter top, holding a frying pan over her head while the blender buzzed at her bare feet. She stood in her pajamas, the gadgets she had been working on for the specific purpose of assisting Aaron firing her way and blasting holes in the cabinets and windows. Glass sprayed over the room and sliced her exposed skin.

"Bout time you showed up!" She screamed at him, deflecting a blast with the frying pan that sent her against the wall.

Charlie dashed into the room, grabbing a rolling pin off a shelf on the way and using his two years of little league baseball experience to have a field day on some kitchen appliances. He bashed and smashed until only nuts and bolts were left in it's place and the kitchen was silent.

Emma came off the counter, looking around at her creations not a pile of scraps. "Couldn't you have been a little more gentle?" She grumbled, irritated and heartbroken at all the wasted work. He rolled his eyes at her, putting down the rolling pin that had begun to splinter halfway through his beating.

"Give it a break, Emma. It's not like I had a choice." Charlie growled with the same bitterness he had used on his brother earlier.

Emma's eyebrows raised. "What crawled up your-"

"Forget it." Charlie cut her off, looking away. "Just tell me how to beat all this."

Emma sighed and Charlie's heart fell. "I don't know. Why you asking me? I don't have all the answers and I've never seen anything like this before."

Charlie ground his teeth. "Then what do I do?" He smashed his fish into the plaster wall, creating another hole to match the ones the run away guns had formed.

"Hey, Charlie. Relax." She took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her. It hurt to be close to people. He couldn't look at her. "I think I might have an idea. Maybe. I mean all this craziness has to come from somewhere right? Like a main source of power? All electrical things, right? So something must be running them."

"Tetra." Charlie said quickly. "It's not a what. He's a computer system. With an evolved mind."

Emma grinned. "Well there ya go. Find Tetra. Shut him down. I have a virus that..."

Charlie stopped listening to her then. There were a million places in the world where Tetra could be hiding. Every computer in the city. Ever screen. "Where do I even start? What do... I... Em... do you hear that?"

She tilted her head and heard it too. Beeping over and over in no pattern or sequence. They turned, looking at the microwave that had turned on, glowing yellow inside the little box.

"Damn." Charlie grabbed Emma. "Run!"

They were out the door in the street a moment before the oven exploded, fire and metal making fireworks in the house. And in the distance was the city, sparks still flying from the highest satellite. Raining down terror on the civilians.

"That's it..." Charlie mumbled.

"The satellite. He must be sending out signals from there. That makes sense right?"

Charlie shrugged. "I dunno. It's worth a shot though, right?"

"Well, we don't have any other leads. We should-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Charlie stopped her. "We?" He shook his head. Why was everyone so confused about all this? "There is no 'we'. I'm going alone and you are staying here."

"What?" Emma tried to protest.

Charlie wasn't gonna have it, shaking his head quickly. "You need to stay here and protect as many people as you can. I'm going alone after Tetra."

She clenched her fists and teeth, eyes angry now. "What is up with you, Charlie. You've been different ever since-"

"This isn't the time for this."

"It's as good a time as ever!" Emma screamed, grabbing his arm. "Ever since you came back from the mountain you've been changed! What the hell happened that gives you the right to be such a jerk all the time?"

Charlie turned his head away. It had begun to throb. He couldn't deal with this. She was annoying him.

"You won't talk to anyone. And fine. If you won't talk then listen. You've always been such a great guy, Charlie. I know you are. And I don't know what happened. You don't have to share all your feelings with me. I'm not your therapist but you need to let it go and come back to us! Because this new Charlie? This new you? I don't know him! And it scares me! You're scaring me, Charlie!"

You should be afraid.

Charlie swallowed and looked at her again, hesitating before saying blankly. "Are you done now?"

She looked ready to cry when he said it, mouth gaping with surprise at his answer.

Charlie turned and took off as fast as he could towards the city. It was time to stop this once and for all.

* * *

><p><em> Next chappie coming tomorrow! =)<em>


	3. Two Echoes Following One Step

Caution. This chapter is very short as are the next few. Doesn't mean they're bad. Just means short. Short things aren't all terrible. ^^ I'm short after all. Can I just take this moment to say you guys are amazing for reading these and sticking with them through to the end. I know so many people who after the show ends lose all interest in the matter. Thanks for staying with me on CHarlie and Jason's journeys.

Anyhoozle...

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>3<br>Charlie had never seen so much destruction. There were no people on the streets anymore. Flames and ashes rained down on every building, a wasteland of what had once been a peaceful town. Until Aaron Stone had gotten to it. Until he had arrived there had been none of this danger. There had been none of this pain. Now there were no sounds but the screams of people, injured and crawling to safety. Nothing but the cries of families looking for those lost loved ones among the rubble. They wouldn't find them. Charlie couldn't help. He had no love to search for. He had nothing under the rocks and fire to find.

He moved with a purpose through the streets. The tower was not far when he decided to ignore the rest of the faces around him. However few they were, however little time it would have taken to stop and give a hand. It didn't matter to him. He had a main goal to help the many. The few in his way were not his priority in the slightest.

The black shine of his armour drew the eyes of the people, familiar and foreign alike. He stood out. He was noticed. No more secrets. If they saw him as a villain or a hero- it didn't matter to him. The reflection of death and destruction in his eyes and the burning city around him didn't do him good.  
>He was nearing the building when he heard an engine roar to life behind him. He tilted his eyes at the trucks and cars parked on the edge of the street, the only things between him and Tetra. There was no panic in his movements. In his mind, the only thing that could possibly happen to him was death. And even then it would still be nothing. He had no one to leave behind for he had already decided he wasn't a part of it. He had nothing to protect for he had already doomed the world. The least he could do for the people at this point was leave them be and death was one of the solutions.<p>

He ran even so, ready to put in an effort and die trying. The screeching of the wheels on asphalt kept his legs moving. The shattering of glass when two vehicles collided made him move a bit quicker. In front of him, a bus blocked his path. He jumped and rolled over the hood getting on his stomach when a cargo truck skid around to hit him. The wheels just missed his face and he rolled to the stone steps of the building before him, dodging behind the rock blockades put in front to stop attacks on it by people. They had the same effect on cars without people yet an 18 wheel cargo truck was not something small stones could halt all at once. He watched it ram the pillars and go up on it's front tires, tilting sideways and towering over him, teetering on the edge for a moment before it came crashing his way on it's side. He was through the glass front doors of the building before it landed.

He didn't even take a second breath. He was on his way up the stairs. Something told him the elevators were out.

Emotions or not, he was not invincible and thirty stories later he was slowing. The steps under him were bizarrely long and the ones before him seemed even worse. Sweat beaded his forehead and clung to his skin. His breath came in gulps and he took a moment to lean against the wall and gain his bearings. There was one good thing of the long steps. No electronics. The lights above him had already been burst from the sheer power emitting for the building and Charlie was completely alone. Silence and darkness and a million steps into the sky.

He stepped carefully. His feet echoing up the stairwell. He remembered this feeling. Back in the temple in the desert he had this same experience, crawling through the dark towards the unknown. The only difference was this time- he knew what was at the end of his journey. And he knew the outcome that would probably befall him.

Stepping carefully.Echoing back. Step.Echo. Step. Echo.Step. Step. Echo. Echo.

Except he had not taken that step. He had not made that echo. He was too slow to turn around. Something hard and metallic hit his collar bone and he couldn't help but let out a scream, falling hard on the stone staircase, his face hitting rock and making lights flash in front of his eyes. The figure over him was all too familiar. A round head and skinny frame yet with all the power of a fighting machine. Mostly due to the fact that he was one.

"S...Stan." Charlie breathed in the dark.  
>If he was in there somewhere, Stan didn't respond. Only the buzz of his circuits, not running as smooth when being taken for a joy ride, could be heard in return. Charlie scrambled to get to his feet but Stan moved faster, grasping him by the front of his suit and lifting him off the ground, dashing him against the wall and holding him there.<p>

Charlie kicked his feet as the robotic hand closed off his air. He hadn't thought of this. He hadn't remembered Stan at all in this whole scene. Tetra was too powerful. Stan was supposed to be the best. He wasn't supposed to be able to be hacked. But then again- no one had seen the powers of Tetra in centuries. It didn't make any sense that he would have anti virus over something that didn't exist in their world.

Charlie managed to land a foot in Stan's chest and the bot stumbled away just long enough for Charlie to throw himself at him. Stan recovered and blocked the tackle, turning Charlie in his arms and corkscrewing his wrist till it popped. Charlie grunted, unwinding and breathing through his teeth when the robot landed another hard punch against his jaw. His head snapped sideways with such a force that for a moment, Charlie was sure the fight was over. He would snap his neck. He was conscious though and it was only this that kept his body moving despite the lack of thoughts running in his head. He needed one hit. That would do it. He needed one hit.

"Stan! It's me! It's Charlie!" He tried feebly. Stan followed him to where he was leaned against the handrail, supporting himself with only the bar as his legs seemed ready to collapse under him.

Stan lifted a fist, a blow that would end the hero's life.

"I kinda figured that wouldn't work." Charlie murmured. Stan rushed forwards the moment Charlie let his legs give out and the bot stumbled over the edge of the railing. It happened so fast that Charlie could barely blink to watch the plan unfold. There was the distant sound of buzzing and then a terrible crash. He leaned over the railing and looked down thirty floors to where pieces of Stan were scattered on the rocks, parts of who had used to be Charlie's friend. "Sorry Stan." He whispered in the dark, no true guilt in his voice. Maybe they could remake the bot later. If not- Charlie wouldn't be there to see it.

The steps came back to him in a moment. He had other things to be done.

* * *

><p><em> Next chappie coming tomorrow! =)<em>


	4. ALT CONTROL DELETE me

_I've got a busy weekend! PROM TOMORROW! Ima be decorating and stuff all day today so here's this chapter nice and early for ya! _

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>4<p>

He knew it was the right door because it was the last one. Top of the tower. This was it. Yet unlike with the trucks, he hesitated for a single moment at the door, hand on the metal with his face set in stone. The only movement were his eyes, blinking carefully in thought. If this was it... The guilt of treating Jason the way he had rushed around him. The pain of the way he had screamed at Emma. Stan's parts laying uselessly in the hallway. He had done it all. It was all him. He shook his head. That wasn't a part of his life anymore. Or what was left of his life. Moving on was the only thing he needed to accomplish at this point. Defeat Tetra. Save the city. Escape and never come back. Never hurt anyone anymore. Never cause this danger upon the lives of those he loved. Or had loved.

He couldn't afford to love anyone anymore. Or they could not afford to love him. He was a danger and a threat and anyone close to him was risking their lives. He couldn't do that to them. It wasn't his place to decide who lived and who died. Not anymore. The fact that he felt this guilt didn't matter. They were safe and the way he had treated them only kept them safe. Maybe now they wouldn't be as heartbroken when he didn't come home be it due to his death or due to his escape. Maybe they could move on and remember him as that awful moody guy who cared nothing for anyone but himself. Maybe then he could keep from hurting them.

Even so, Jason's words echoed in his head, a constant reminder that he was only fooling himself.

Why would anyone even care after I left? I've only hurt everyone close to me. I've only ever lied. I've only ever failed. Aaron has never done any good for the people I really care for. In the long run, he's done nothing but ruin what I had.

'I'm your brother.'

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and planted his shoulder against the door. He knew by now Tetra was probably already aware he was standing outside the door. He had ruined himself by hesitating for so long. Surprise was no longer on his side and Tetra would be ready to hit him and hard.

The wires that lashed forward and the sparks that sprayed outwards from the computer room burned his skin but the pain was nothing against the vision of his brother. Jason would never give up on him. Jason would always care. Jason would always be looking for him even after he was gone for good. Always looking. Because he was his brother. Because he was everything he had left. Because when it came down to it, as much harm as Charlie had put him through, he had always protected him in the end. He was always pulling him back out from the holes he dug for his baby brother.

The computer was much more complicated than Charlie had thought. He ripped and tore at the wires that bound around him, looking for an opening to twist onto. He had hoped he would just be able to hit ALT, CONTROL, DELETE and have the computer just shut down on it's own. He had been so wrong and he felt hopeless now that he saw how truly complicated everything really was. He didn't know where to start to shut it down. He didn't know a thing about it. And even if he did shut Tetra down, what was stopping him from coming right back when someone turned the machine back on? Charlie had never been good with technology. Emma was the only one who really had a clue what was going on and he had turned her away the moment he had seen her. It was ironic how terrible Charlie was doing. He had turned Emma away fro the specific reason of keeping her safe and now it would be the thing that got her and the rest of the city flattened and destroyed.

A tug to his ankle sent him sprawling on the ground, his chin hitting the metal surface of the floor and clicking his teeth sharply against his tongue. He tasted blood there and blinked through the spots in his eyes, trying to use his arms to pull himself to his feet. Another wire fastened around his wrist, yanking him in an odd direction and making his hip jut against his ribcage. Still he fought, drawing his pocketknife with his uncovered arm and sawing at the cables holding him taught. A whip against his back caused him to cry out. Another lash, leaving a welt of red against his skin through his suit. The wires dragged him backwards away from the computer, weaving around his chest and crushing out his air. Something sharp sliced his stomach and he realized with a moment of despair that he had fallen on his own blade. Warmth leaked from his body, a smear of red along the floor where the chords dragged him back towards the opposite wall. 

And the computer screen before him buzzed to life, a terrible ringing that was too familiar to Charlie's ears. The static on the screen was too thick to see through but the sounds were immense and piercing.

"What are you up to, human?" Tetra's clear voice spoke through the static. He sounded much stronger. He sounded much clearer, an enhanced and upgraded version of his own software now that it had all this new technology to learn from. "Not going back on our deal, are we? I thought I made it clear that when we decided to help each other in these weak moments-"

"You broke it. " Charlie wheezed, the constriction of the wires making it hard to get air into his lungs. "You went back on your word."

"I helped you bring your brother back to life."

"You're gonna end up killing him yourself anyways!"

There was a loud rumbling and Charlie swallowed. Tetra was laughing. It was a game and he had nothing to lose. "I brought him back. That was the only part I had agreed to. When he dies once more is not any consolation against me."

Charlie stopped fighting. The gash in his stomach leaked his life, the burns from the wires sparking against his wrists had numbed out. Really it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Dieing that was. What hurt was the fact that Tetra was right. He had made this deal himself. He had agreed to bringing Jason back no matter what the consequences. And now after everything- they were all going to die anyways not even a year later. He had only bought Jason time. He could only ever buy his brother time.

Everyone died. Everyone came to their time and Charlie had only cheated his brother's. He had brought him back and for what? Only to die all over again. How many times would it happen? How many times would Charlie sell himself and others to keep what he loved safe? How many more lives would be lost now because he refused to live in the real world and bury his little brother? Life wasn't fair, for that he was completely certain. He had to live among the others who had to accept the standards while he moved on above the rules as a hero, getting and doing what he wanted. The fact that he had this power. The fact that he had this responsibility, It was no excuse to make him and higher above normal living standards. He wasn't special. He was like everyone else. But he was fighting it all the while. He was so alienated from the real world that he was living in his own. And his own universe was crashing.

* * *

><p><em> Next chappie coming tomorrow! =)<em>


	5. Funny Being Dead and All

_Getting all dressy for prom but im post this anyways cuz I promised! =) Hope you enjoy this and your day as well. I know I will! GOT A HOT DATE! yeayea! _

_So let's see. Charlie is currently pinned to a wall, stabbed himself with his own knife, guilty and upset. I think he has some more will to fight right? I mean he DID condemn the world. ^^ haha_

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>5<p>

"This was you're planet." Tetra continued. "This was your world to protect. Silly humans who cannot protect themselves against the very creations they formed with their own hands do not deserve a place in this new world."

"The only thing that doesn't belong here is you!"

Jason listened to Emma's strong voice, fighting the computer and his static. There had been no way he was about to just sit and let his brother do all the work himself. He knew Charlie and he knew he needed help. What they were fighting he hadn't a clue. But Emma had an idea and the two had left only moments after his brother had disappeared over the sidewalk bend. Now that he was there, he was glad they had. His eyes followed the trail of fresh pink on the floor to his brother, suspended against the wall like a puppet, hanging on the wires of a computer. His face was pale but there was life in him and fear now that he locked eyes with his baby brother standing before him. Jason felt anger bubble in his gut.

"Look a little happy, bro. I'm saving your life!" The rubber gloves on his hands squeaked against the metal baseball bat he had grabbed off a porch step on their run into the city, armed with the only weapons him and Emma had thought to bring. She wore matching gloves, dodging towards the computer with a floppy disk with all she needed. She had said something about a virus that could chew through a security system deep as the NASA network itself. He didn't know just how complicated that was but he was sure she knew what she was up to.

He was the brunt of the group, a scary thought considering how skinny and fragile he was. He swung the bat at everything that came their way. His body jerked and spasmed away from the burns of the sparks falling from the ceiling but the bat was doing his work.

"Corrupt. Must be terminated." Tetra's voice announced loudly through the speakers.

"Will you shut up!" Emma screamed at it, fingers picking vigorously at the keyboard and panels before her. Sweat beading her brow. Any other moment and Jason would have had something quirky to say to her. Right now, his brother making wall art, bleeding dry on the white wall and the wires lashing at them, he had no thoughts but to keep safe and moving. "Alright! It's downloading! Any minute now it'll come through the system! Any minute!" She called in nervous triumph. 

Jason could barely hear her over the sudden whirring of a motor. "You hear that?" He called to Emma. It sounded like an airplane was taking off right in the room with them. He looked up, only through his own curiosity at the fan above them, spinning and spinning to the point where it rocked where it hung. "That's no good." He said softly, dodging when it broke free and flew their way, still buzzing dangerously like the blades of a helicopter.

He tossed himself on top of Emma, rolling and hissing when the edge of the fan nipped his shoulder. It sailed over them and into the corner, implanted in the plaster wall by the blades. "Jason!" Emma's eyes were wide, looking at his jacket where the fabric had been sliced.

Jason turned his arm over. it was close, but it had missed. He couldn't help the small sense of accomplishment for gaining Emma's concern. "Nothing! Not even a scratch! I'm okay." He said with a confident smile.

"Good." She smiled and then tilted her head, eyes narrowing seriously. "Now get off me! I have work to do!"

Jason scrambled away with his bat, Tetra's voice in the background repeating in a monotonous tone the word "delete." Over and over it went until the words formed into a line of incoherent sounds. "God, Emma shut it down!" Jason hissed, sticking a finger in his ear. 

A wire looped from the ceiling from the hole the fan had operated from and wrapped around the bat, yanking it from his hands and pulling it up towards the ceiling. Another lashed at him, spots in his eyes when the chord struck his cheek. He could feel a dark welt forming there, squinting through his one good eye. He could just barely see an extension chord creeping along the floor towards Emma. He jumped on top of it while it twisted like a cobra, the metal pronged end jabbing and plugging itself into the flesh of his forearm. He screamed as small doses of electricity pulsed through his skin. Fear flashing in his eyes. Why was this feeling so incredibly familiar? The pulses felt as if he had felt them before at some point but he could not recall when or where. All he knew was that he was afraid and he needed to get as far away from the charge as he possibly could.

He yanked the chord out, his own droplets of blood on the floor to mingle with his brother's and scrambled backwards towards a wall. He didn't feel any pain but he was screaming. His voice hoarse and grainy from the strain. He heard Emma shouting asking him what was wrong but he couldn't tell her. He was cold. Frozen as if he had been walking through a blizzard of snow. He was numb and shivering, the wind bit into his skin. He needed to protect Charlie! Where was Charlie! Blue lightning in his chest, flying through the air with agony and terror on his face. His heart pierced through. He could felt it flutter against the bolt. He could feel it trembling to a hault. His eyes rolled into his head. He flew away into the sky, watching Charlie from eyes that were not his own hovering over his body, cradling him against his chest. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead.

"I was dead." He whispered, body spasming against the floor.

"Jason, hold on! I don't know what's happening! I don't know how to help you! Just give me a minute! Hold on!" Emma screamed at him. She smashed the enter key with her pinkie finger and bolted to switch a lever on the opposite wall. A wire snaked around her ankle and she fell but not before she grasped hold of the lever and pulled it down with her. The lights in the room flickered and the entire city went black.

* * *

><p><em> Next chappie coming tomorrow! =)<em>


	6. Walking Away

Alright everyone. This is the end of everything. it seems like forever since I wrote the first one My Not So Super Hero Aaron Stone. For those of you still here, I gotta say thank you. I recognize some of you from the very first chapter in the very first story. You have no clue how happy I am to see those of you coming back again and again to read these even if they have slowed down a good amount from the start. =) It's been fun. Here's the final chapter of my two part 5 story series.

And remember...

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>6<p>

Emma could barely see. The nighttime sky outside the windows were dark and eerie silent. No person dared come out of the houses they had retreated into for safety. It was as if it really had been the end of the world and her, Charlie and Jason were the only ones left. She didn't like that thought. She concentrated on moving over to Jason who sat with his knees against his chest, the wires around him limp and powerless as was he.

He watched her with wide eyes , sweat beading his brow.

"Jase?" Emma asked, fearful of what had happened. He had been fine one moment and the next he was on the floor spasming and screaming, seizing like she had never seen. She had been so scared. She had no idea what was going on, only that she needed to shut down the computer and get to him. "Jason? You okay?"

His eyes didn't look at her but she watched a tear leak out and slide down his face, leaving a trail in the ash and plaster on his cheek.

"Oh, Jason." She fell down next to him and pulled him into her arms, giving him a comforting hug. She didn't know what was running through his head. She didn't think she ever would. But she was there for him like a friend was supposed to be and she would look out for him when Charlie couldn't. "Charlie-" She said suddenly, realization hitting her. She looked back over her shoulder at him, laying face down on the floor. It wasn't till then that Jason seemed to remember why they were there. He pushed away from her but even so his knees shook and she helped him to his feet. She stayed where she was. Something told her he needed a moment.

He knelt down by his brother, rolling him over with terrified and trembling fingers, afraid of what he would find. He had come all this way to save him and now... if he had saved the city and not his brother then it wasn't worth it. A deep breath rumbled in Charlie's chest and Jason smiled when his matching eyes opened up to meet his own.

"Jason..." Charlie breathed. The wound in his stomach wasn't deep and had stopped bleeding but his skin was cold and his eyes distant.

"Hey, big bro." Jason mumbled, a small smile twitching at his lips with relief. "How you doing?"

There were no other words passed between them. None that strangers could hear. But Jason could. And Charlie knew. And that was all they needed. Charlie had given the world to save his brother. As stupid and dumb a thing as it was and as selfish it seemed, Jason beamed with the love he felt. They were brothers and they would always have each others backs. Jason would never get over the idea that he had died. That Charlie had cheated life to get him back with him. He understood the pain in Charlie's eyes when he looked at him. He knew the guilt he felt for he felt it himself. He had been so ready to screw the world over as long as it meant Charlie was safe. To him, being rescued himself would be for nothing if he didn't have Charlie there with him like he always had been. Like he always would be.

The two brothers rose, the larger leaning against the smaller for support and they all moved together down the steps to the city waiting below. The lights in homes and houses were beginning to flicker back to life and families and friends looked from behind glass windows. For the first time since Charlie had gained his separate life, they saw past his lies. He was out in the open for all to see, with his brother close at his side and his friend not far from sight.

The city watched as Charlie and Jason Landers moved off the stone steps and headed for home. Behind them, Aaron Stone turned his back and walked the other way.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for being here with me! Keep in touch for my other stories! Most are one shots. This was actually my only chapter story fic. Thanks to ya all. Lotsa love! Byyyeeeeeeee!<em>

_3  
><em>


End file.
